Whereabouts Unknown
by DxS4ever
Summary: Arty get pregnant and runs away. she becomes a cop, and raises a girl, Willow, who loves the Flash, ironically he's her father. When Willow discovers her powers she sets out on a path to find her dad, who is looking for her mom, who is looking for her.WxA
1. Missing Person

**So this Is another fanfic about Artemis having a child and running away But her is the twist. She became a cop with the Gotham City Police Department. But I'm not there yet :D**

**And Before you read FUN FACT TIME! Aster is a small flower that grows in the fall. It is the birth flower (like birth stones just flowers) of September. And when Robin says what ever the heck he tends to say involving "Aster" i think that may be Feeling the aster or something like that... He's saying feel the plant. Poison Ivy would be so proud. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Only in my dreams do i own you Young Justice Only in My dreams.**

**On with the story :D**

* * *

Whereabouts Unknown

Ch. 1 Missing Person Report

…Narrator (me)…

Artemis Crock seemed unusually happy and only she and Wally knew why. Everyone saw them moving closer together. She would touch him softly rather than slap him upside the head. He would openly wink or grin at her rather than hide the slight turn of his lips behind her back. But the team couldn't quiet tell why. And it was bugging all of them. It wasn't until a month after her sudden change in personality anyone got a clue. And that clue came only after she left.

…Artemis…

I remember it so clearly. The way we were together, even he had to admit it was magic, and he didn't believe in magic. But this spell had unsatisfactory complications. I didn't really know at first. I seemed fine, great even. About a week after the "magic making" my stomach started to have a slight bump. It looked like nothing really. I thought _oh, I'm gaining some weight, odd. _ But that should have been my first clue, a physically fit 16 year old girl, like me, whom eats the same amount of calories and fights crime every day of the week does not gain weight. Then the nausea set in. Every day, starting in the morning, I would vomit my internal organs out. Even when my stomach contained no food it would manage to release the acid inside it. My family, otherwise known as my mom, and my team thought I've come down with the flu or something. But by this time I connected the dots. I was pregnant.

Wally came over that week bearing gifts of his mother's homemade chicken soup, and dinner for him and my mom. And I thought he would make a good father. I told myself I should tell him, but I couldn't. I just couldn't tell him what a disappointment I was to myself, to him. I thought this secret would steal our lives away. That this child would have. I thought the child would end our lives. How could I let that happen to him? So I devised a plan. It was a simple plan. I'd just run away.

…Wally…

I went crazy after she left, the girl I had dreamed about. I finally had her in my hands, and she disappeared.

That day I had gone to her house, like I did that entire week, she was really sick. I came over with some soup my mom made but she was gone, I thought maybe she was at the cave so I ran o the zeta tube to congratulate her on getting better. To my surprise she wasn't there either. I went back to her house thinking I might have just missed her but she still wasn't home. For the next hour I ran back and forth between her home and the cave telling myself she may have just arrived in the other location. It wasn't until Robin stopped me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and refused to let me go, even when I thrashed and screamed that I needed to find her.

"Who?" he asked

"Artemis she-"

"Oh she left houuurrrrs ago. Left a note on the counter for you, too." Megan said flying past us with a nonchalant way about her.

Robin released me. I flew to the kitchen; ripped open the envelope perched perfectly against the fruit bowl, and fell to the floor. Tears flooded my eyes. She left. She left me. She said it was the best. That she couldn't save us both. So she chose me over her. (AN: tell me if this make sense to you or not?)

Robin ran in followed by the rest of the team. The bombarded me with questions, and the truth came out. I told them what we did, how I felt for her, everything that seemed relevant. We all knew of her past. So that note told me one thing. _Her father killed her_, _Sportsmaster killed her_. That thought struck me down. (AN: The note was very vague. You'll find out why soon! :D)

I went on a wild Sportsmaster hunt for the next month. Only my uncle could calm. He kept me from something, he said, I would regret later. I know I still would have had no regret about killing that bastard.

…Artemis…

My mother nearly cried when she found out I planned to leave. She wheeled herself in as I was placing the note. And by the look of terror that I had placed on my face, she must have known because she blocked the door with her chair.

"Why are you leaving me? You said you wouldn't." Fear struck me, then guilt. My eyes cast down.

"Mom I- "

"Artemis You swore you would never leave me, you swore-"

"**MOM, I'M PREGNANT!**" I shouted. She looked at me with fear this time.

"How?"

"Wally…about a month ago…" Tears were rolling down my face.

"The vomiting, the weight gain, all of it because …"

"Yes"

"And I let that boy into my home." She muttered trying to lighten the mood "Oh come here my baby girl." I did so. I ran to her. She held me in her arms kept me close to her, calmed my tears. She wasn't angry like I thought she'd be; she was calm and light. She even attempted to joke by saying things like "I always wanted to be a grandmother." But that would lead me to break out in more tears. I was a wreck.

When I could finally speak again she asked me what most people would consider the most important question.

"Does he know?" I shook my head and turned it away from her, casting my gaze over my shoulder.

"Ok" my eyes flipped back to her. She wore a smile. I was confused.

"I'll help you runaway as long as you never leave me." My mother is anything but normal.

"You can leave the house; move somewhere, far away enough he can't find you. Close enough I can watch over you if need be. Ok?" My mom may not be conventional but I love the life out of her.

…Narrator…

And this was the start of new life for two people, and the beginning of a life for a little girl named Willow Aster Crock.

* * *

**Now you know why I had that fun fact!**

**Oh and i think this story will be in Third person although I may randomly switch to first. **

**SO tell me what you think by reviewing and such. Or liking and such. Or bothing and such. And I'm making up words and am not going to change it... so yeah... i need my sleep. **

**See yeah soon I hope :D**

**With Love DxS**

**P.S. the more reviews i get the faster I am. :D**


	2. Plea Bargain

**Well here is ch. 2! **

**I'm sooo happy that sooo many people read this. I'm even happier that 10 people reviewed. Now i'd like to thank them cause they are're awesome :D Thank you For reviewing and reading. **

**This chapter doesn't make me as happy. But the next one will. Oh and lets just call this chapter background info.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, unless someone wants to give me the show... anyone? no?**

**Anyway Enjoy reading this :D ****  
**

* * *

Whereabouts Unknown

Ch. 2 Plea Bargain

…Artemis…

Everything went fine with the labor. I had my mom and my sister by my side, which surprised me. And about 3 hours of excruciating pain later, I had a little girl in my hands. She was so small, and even then her face was covered in familiar freckles. Her hair was a copper color. Almost like the perfect blend of Wally's and mine. And when she opened her eyes I nearly dropped her in my lap. Staring back at me where my eyes, soft gray filled with the warmth of a new life. I was so happy I had her. I only wished Wally was there too. But if he knew, how would that affect the role he played to the world. Knowing him he'd quite heroing just to protect us. He would be miserable, and I couldn't do that to him. So I'd play the role of single mother for my little Willow.

My mom managed to find me and my little one a home just outside the busy city, in the quieter calmer part of Gotham. And I set strait to work on getting my GED. It was funny because I had my GED before I would have graduated, and I was proud of my achievement. I was surprised when I was hired for jobs and was able to work, even though I was so young. But those jobs weren't fulfilling. I missed crime fighting, and I knew I couldn't go out on the street and kick ass like I use to. It would be to clear to the team and to the shadows where I was. I had not just me to worry about anymore, I had Willow.

Then my sister gave me the idea to become a cop. I couldn't believe she wanted me to. That entire conversation was unbelievable…

I had just come home from work when my sister walked in holding a 1 year old Willow, rocking her to sleep.

"Hey Jade" I said lazily, throwing my keys on the counter.

"How was work?" she asked, like normal. She kind of took over the role of baby sitter when I went to work.

"The same… I hate my job. Being a secretary sucks." I walked over to her and looked at my little girls face.

"You know, When you're old enough you should become a cop." The statement seemed so wrong coming out of her mouth. She was a criminal after all. So I did the normal thing and laughed.

"No I'm serious. You can apply in two years and be out of the academy by the age of 21. You could still kick crime's ass. Although it's not the big leagues, it would be more fulfilling, right?"

I just stared at my sister.

"Ok." I said flatly. Her Cheshire like smile came onto her face. Willow started to twist and turn in my arms so I took her into her room…

Now that was a long over explanatory version of how I became a cop. And I did just what she suggested. When I was 20 I applied and when I was 21, I became an official Police officer for the Gotham City Police Department.

…Wally…

I was still upset with Sportsmaster after the long 7 years after Artemis disappeared. One every month I would go out looking for her, just a day, to keep my hope that maybe she's alive and happy, so I could move on. But I could never find her. And even after I started dating Linda Park, I still went searching for Artemis. (AN: that's her name right? Wally's girlfriend in the comic books. I know her first name is Linda but what is her last name?)

No one could quiet compare to Artemis, not even Linda. Yeah Linda was nice but she was nothing like Artemis. And truth-be-told I would have left Linda in a second if I could have Arty. And one day out on one of my searches, 7 years after she was taken from me, I found her father.

Positioned on a roof top in Gotham, that's where he was. I saw him and I snapped. I ran up to the roof through my hands around his neck and started chocking him. He had no idea I was coming; he had no idea what was happening. He managed to throw a punch and a few kicks but that just strengthen my hold. In the process of the attack I rushed into, I managed to save a little girl who had a gun pointed strait at her head. She was asleep in bed, her princess doll still stuck in her hand. Her father, the senator of New York State, would later on present me with a metal for saving her. But at the moment I was poised on killing Sportsmaster. My mind told me that this building would not be tall enough to do the job. So I ran faster than I ever did before to another building.

He started to choke out words. The only one clear enough that I could hear was "Why" followed by gurgles as he tried to breath. Anger welled up inside me. I through the man against the brick wall of the roof exit.

"Why," I said. "Because you **killed** her. You killed your daughter, the one I love, you bastard." My words came out in an acidic venom with a ph of 0. I wanted to burn him with my words. The look in his eyes showed fear. He knew he was about to die.

"I didn't kill her." He said cautiously. "I swear Kid Flash I didn't!" A bitter laugh escaped my lips.

"Prove it." The snarl on my face made him shrink in fear.

"Alright," He began to gain confidence, "I will. Give me three days and I can prove it."

The thought I had wavered. If I let him go, I may never have this chance again, never be able to exact my revenge. Against my better judgment I let him go, to prove to me she was still alive.

"Fine, but be back here in three days or your dead." I still had hoped she was alive. And that hope led me to do stupid things, like let bastards, like Sportsmaster, go free.

…Narrator…

Well Sportsmaster can't just kidnap Artemis, his cop daughter. He could get caught, sent to jail, he couldn't risk that. Not at all. So he created another plan. His life was way more important to him then his granddaughter's. And Arty really should have learned to keep her children in safer more secure Elementary schools, especially with a mad man like him on the loose.

Oh well time for "Plan B"…

* * *

**Don't kill me! I know it's a cliff hanger but still. don't. please...**

**I want to say a thank you to the authors of Alex and Splitting Image because without their stories This one would have never have happened. Thank you!**

**Now to the rest of you Review Please! Or like. Or both... :D Thanks!**


	3. Amber Alert

**Well her is Ch. 3!**

**And I'm mad at it! Now I wish i worded things differently, but i did write it in under 24 hours so i'm gonna give it a break on that front. But I am mad At it and the ch. before because I wanted to make them one chapter but my creative juices got flowing and it became two... actually it's going to be at least three. But I'm kinda proud I whipped it out in the amount of time i did. It makes me happy. And WOW i need to stop talking before you all stop reading my story. Okay a quick thank you to the reviewers and the readers. And a quick disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own... i wish i did but don't. **

**And On with the story... :D**

* * *

Whereabouts Unknown

Ch. 3 Amber Alert

…Narrator…

Jade went pick up her niece for a doctor's appointment from her Elementary school. But when she entered the schools office and asked for the little spunky red headed 6 year old, the lady at the front desk gave her an odd expression.

"Um, it says here," ruffling some papers in her hands, "that Willow Aster Crock was picked up by her Grandfather, 10 minutes ago." Shock filled Jades eyes. Her father had taken her little niece.

Oh shit her sister would kill her.

"Oh right… I forgot…" and with her nerves words, Jade turned around and rushed out.

…Still Narrator…

It was now around noon. Cheshire sat on top of a roof across from Gotham City Police Department. In about 20 minutes, Officer Crock would be walking out of the building with her partner heading to lunch. And she had to know.

So Cheshire wrote a note in her delicate wording, simple, yet delicate. And just to her luck, Commissioner Gordon was just passing by Officer Crock as she left the building. From her perch on the roof top, she could see they said a quick hello as they walked off in different directions. It was now or never.

Cheshire pulled out one of her knives, placed the letter on the blade, and through it at the Commissioner's leg. Now she just had to wait.

…Artemis…

I was going on my lunch break. I stepped out the building and admired the unusually sunny Gotham sky. It was odd to see it so bright, so nice. That should have been my first hint that something was off. I passed by the Commissioner on the steps of the building. We said our brief hellos and then it happened.

A knife was flung from the roof top across the street heading straight toward his leg. He screeched out in pain. I turned on my heels and grabbed him. I lowered him slowly to the ground and pulled the weapon out. On it was a note.

_To: Officer Artemis Crock. _The hand writing, I knew right away who wrote this. I unfolded the note as quickly as I could manage. The Commissioner looked at me with some fear in his eyes. It must have been the note.

"Sir, it's a note addressed to me." I said applying some more pressure to his wound with my free hand trying to stop the blood from flowing out to much. I turned back my attention to the note.

_Miss Crock,_

_Tell Gordon I apologize for the wound. _

_He was just a random causality. _

_I would have hit you but you're needed. _

_Your daughter has been kidnapped by Sportsmaster._

_Don't think of this as anything like a cease fire,_

_I just don't like it when people mess with children._

_So, I suggest you use your cop resources before something happens,_

_And you know it will._

_Hurry, _

_The Cheshire Cat._

The life was sucked out of me. Willow was kidnapped by my father, one of the people I was trying to protect her from. Before I knew it, a crowd of people surrounded the commissioner and me, two fellow cops where trying to keep the crowd back and three others were trying to help the commissioner.

"What's that in your hand?" one asked me. My eyes flicked back to the letter and then to him.

"It was attached to the knife." He looked at me, eye brows knit together.

"Is it a death threat on the Commissioner's life?" Another one asked. She looked new.

"No, it's - it's to me." All three of them looked at me with questioning eyes. Everything was moving in slow motion around me, I couldn't catch my breath. I choked out the words to their unspoken question.

"It tells me… my daughter has… has been kidnapped. By Sportsmaster." The Commissioner's eyes popped out of his head.

"Well," he said, "Someone put out an Amber Alert, and contact the Justice League. The girl is more important than me, NOW HURRY!" He shouted the last part. The Newbie female jumped up and ran off into the building.

"But… But… Why the League?" I asked nervously. I didn't want my past mentors knowing about Willow, or it to fall down the chain of gossip at the Justice League members and getting to Wally.

"As a cop your status is the same as any other government or state official. As well as the fact that a known villain has kidnapped you're… What's your daughter's name? "

"Willow" I responded quietly. Wally would find out about her for sure. _At least she would be in good hands if- no when- the League finds her._ I thought.

"Miss, Go home. We'll tell you everything when we obtain it. And you'll have your daughter soon with both the Justice League and Our City's finest searching for her." I felt less like the strong cop I was 5 minutes before, and even less like the Superhero I was 7 years ago.

…Narrator…

Batman stood in front of the League in the watch tower. He pulled up an image of a little copper haired girl with grey eyes and a slightly freckled complexion on the hologram computer screen. Almost all of the team members seemed to recognize her. Just slightly, she looked so familiar to someone, but they couldn't quite figure out whom.

"This is Willow Aster Crock." Batman said gesturing to the image. "She is 6 years old, and she has been kidnapped by Sportsmaster." A few people in the crowd gasped. That name sounded so familiar. For one her middle name was one of Robins made up words (so they thought). The other part that got people was her last name. _It must be common_, thought the Barry Allen. (AN: For now Barry is the Flash.) Batman waited for the noise level to decrease, and it did with the help of a Bat-glare. He pressed a button to bring up another picture.

"Her mother is a 22 year old police officer with the Gotham Police department." He continued.

"Well she must have gotten busy early." Flash whispered into Black Canary's ear. She gave him a death glare as well as Batman.

"Did you see who she is?" she darkly whispered back. His eyes flicked back to the screen. It seemed not many people recognized the young woman, but he did. The image was a head shot. Her long blond hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. Her grey eyes were almost the same as the little girls. She wore a black official GCPD hat and, from what could be seen of her shoulders, an official GCPD uniform, all cops on the force wore. In front of the Flash's eyes was a picture of Artemis Crock, his nephew's beloved, and was suppose to be dead, ex girlfriend. And based on the little girl's age, she could be Wally's daughter.

He couldn't breathe. The thought that his nephew had a kid, and didn't know it upset him. He ran with that thought, and tried to figure out why it happened. _Why wouldn't Artemis tell him? This makes no sense! NONE! What if Artemis did tell him? Then why would he have freaked like he did at Sportsmaster? No, Artemis must not have told him. Yeah…yeah. That's it…. _

Black Canary elbowed the Flash in his side, knocking him out of his thoughts. He focused back onto the screen.

"This is the note she found on a knife thrown at Commissioner Gordon's leg." Everyone scanned the letter. _Her sister wrote that,_ Black Canary thought. She looked over at Green Arrow; he stood still looking at the girl on the screen. "Is that Artemis?" his words seemed unsure, his eyes read differently.

"Yes." Her words seemed to relieve some stress on his shoulders. Then his face went dark.

"And Sportsmaster kidnapped her kid."

"That's what her sister said." The Flash bud in.

They missed a lot of the information Batman gave to the League, but all three knew one thing, they had to be put on this mission.

"Who would like to take this mission?" Batman asked. Right away, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and The Flash raised their hands.

"Alright. Follow me."

And they did.

* * *

**See something was off, don't you think? Again thank you to those 5 people who reviewed last chapter. And to LadyMysteri I don't plan to. :D **

**Feel free to review, favorite, alert, or whatever floats your boat. but please make my day and tell me what you think. **

**:D**


	4. Crime Scene

**Yeah for a New Ch. :D **

**But In order to keep this Chapter from reaching 2,000 words and because I had to post soon I cut it short. Not to much happens in this chapter if you ask me. But that's okay cause the next chapter will be loaded with stuff. Promise. Soon Enjoy this chapter thank you to the 15 of you who reviewed last chapter. And all that's left to do is disclaim it. So...**

**Disclaimer: consider disclaimed... :D**

**On with the story... :D **

* * *

Whereabouts Unknown

Ch.4 Crime Scene

…Narrator…

Batman led The Flash, Black Canary, and Green Arrow into a room where the official missions were given. They waited patiently until Batman finished locking the room. He reloaded the photograph of the little girl, Artemis, and the letter onto a new screen in the room. He added two new pictures as well, one of Artemis hugging the little girl, their cheeks pressed together. The other was a still shot of a warehouse in Gotham.

"This," Batman said pointing to the older female, "is Artemis Crock. But you all figured that out. "The other three shock their heads.

"Um, isn't she dead? And the kid is she… Is her dad…?" The Flash stumbled over his words.

"Wally." Green Arrow said bitterly.

"She is not dead, obviously, she never said she was." Black Canary said to Flash. And she was right the letter Artemis wrote never did say she was going off to face her death, just leaving to save Wally's future. The three stopped paying attention to Batman, and he was starting to feel ignored, so he took control.

"The child's biological father is not known." That caught everyone's attention. "And whoever that father may be is not important to the mission. The mission is to rescue the little girl from her grandfather and figure out why she was kidnapped in the first place." He took a pause and looked each of the three heroes in the eye.

With the press of a button on Bat's remote the still image came to life. Sportsmaster was dragging the little red head into the building, tape over her mouth and her hands tied tightly together. Yet she did not shed a single tear, she just wore a confused expression as the man pushed her inside the building. The video looped back to the beginning and continued playing.

"She was taken at 11 o'clock eastern time this morning. Her Aunt Jade came to pick her up. By that time Willow had already been taken. This video was retrieved at 1:05 this afternoon. The warehouse is in District 12 of Gotham's Sea Port. Your mission is to retrieve the girl and bring her back to her mother. Do not under any circumstances tell your partners or any other member of their team of Artemis' whereabouts, until she gives the okay. Is that understood?" Batman said. Then all of three of them shook their heads.

"Then you are dismissed." And with that Bats turned around and left.

… Still Narrator…

Willow Aster Crock was not the kind of 6 year old to show when she was afraid of something. She was not the kind of little girl that would see a spider or get kicked off the swing set and go running to her mommy. She was the kind of little girl who would act normal until a dangerous situation where she would then become one of the calmest people around. The only one that could ever remain calmer than her was her mommy. And when she got kidnapped by the scary man with a white mask on his face, she was super calm. Yes, she was afraid. Yes, she wanted her mommy. But that didn't mean she was going to show it. She knew she had to show some facial expression, so she chose confused. And that was not too far from the truth; she really was confused.

She had been called down to the front office because she had a doctor's appointment. So she slipped on her pink back pack and ran out the room. Instead of seeing her Aunty though she saw a man with blond hair and gray old eyes looking down at her. Now, she knew she should have said she didn't know him when he told her "Aunty had to do something so she asked me to pick you up dear. Come on, grab Grandpa's hand." But the idea that "grandpa" had come to pick her up was too tempting. And for a little kid, curiosity out weighted logic, so she went with him.

And as soon as they drove off, "Grandpa" blindfolded her. And when they stopped again, "Grandpa" was gone replaced by the scary man in the hockey mask. She may have been 6 but she wasn't stupid.

"So Grandpa" She said innocently, "where are you taking me?"

No response.

"Grandpaaaa?" She asked in a sing song voice.

"Shut up," was the response he gave.

"Yea know that really wasn't-"

"I said SHUT UP." Then Willow crossed her arms and began to mumble to herself he was a meany and needed a good face full of mud pie jammed into his mouth. He came around the car to her side and tied her hands together. She kept that confused face on as he led her out of the ally way he was parked in and pushed her inside the warehouse.

…_About two hours later…_

The Flash, Black Canary, and Green Arrow were positioned outside the warehouse. Inside, Sportsmaster was being harassed by a little girl trying to find out why she was taken in the first place.

"So tell me again why you took me." Her childish voice sounded daring, as if she was daring him to tell her. Before he wouldn't respond, he just sat at a table trying to form a plan for tomorrow when he would have to face Kid Flash and risk his life. It went something like this, he'd dare Artemis to come and get the little brat at the same spot. Of course she would come, of course he would come, and he'd be free from the furry of Kid Flash. Well, until he killed Artemis in front of him and the kid, because he really didn't like disobedient children .And Artemis most certainly was. But at the moment he couldn't think straight with the brat behind him yapping. How could anybody? So he turned around and gave her a death glare. She showed no fear, no sign of weakness, a shocking surprise. He felt slightly proud of her. So he gave her a response.

"Well, dear, you are my ticket to safety. This other brat said he'd kill me if I didn't show your mom was alive, and I can't just go around kidnapping a cop, now can I? So I thought I'd just kidnap you. Have her come and get you, and walk away with my body still intact." He dropped the Killing her mom part, He'd save that as a surprise. "How does that sound kid?"

"I don't think its gunna work." she said. His back fully faced the windows, leaving the perfect shot for Green Arrow to fire one of his arrows.

"And why's that?" and before she could respond, an arrow flew right past his head and got stuck in the wall. Sportsmaster flipped around, he didn't see anyone, but the fuzzy green feathers on the back of the arrow left only to options. He chose the one that made the most sense to him. He grabbed Willow and held her in a head lock.

"Artemis, if you aim one more arrow at my head I will snap her neck. " Instead of Artemis stepping into view he saw Green Arrow. He tightened his hold on Willow.

"You know that was a very good guess Sportsmaster But not good enough." Green Arrow said.

"Stop with the witty ban…" Sportsmaster began to say, but before he could finish he received a swift punch in the face from The Flash. His grip on Willow loosened and she plumaged to the floor. The Flash scooped her up and ran. Before he left the building, he ran straight to Black Canary.

"What should I do with the girl?" He asked.

"Complete the mission and get her home. I'll take care of Sportsmaster." The way she worded the last part was a little feral and blood thirsty.

And following her command, The Flash ran out of the building at the speed of sound.

* * *

**So that was my chapter and i hope those of you that read it liked it. Feel free to review it or even like it. Or not... (please do it would make my day!) So tell me what you think. And I'll try even harder to get my next chapter out faster :D**

**Until next time,**

**DxS**


	5. Confession

**So it's midnight on a Sunday and i want to sleep because school is draining my soul. i also just finished this chapter... instead of finishing a paper i need to for class. i dead! I also payed no mind to spelling or stuff and will find something later and want to hide in a corner like i did for the Crock Crook mistake which nobody caught me on. A friend of mine did after laughing at me for an hour. **

**I'd also like to thank Hokeygirl28 because she was willing to share some of her story, which the rest of you need to read, with me in order for me to review. Even if it was a joke, it meant she wanted more and reminded me to finish the chapter and post it. Please if it's been a month tell me to post! I forget! **

**As summer nears I'll have more free time which means more stories. But i'm also taking and extra Chem class over the summer so i can whoop all those other kids in my grades butts with my scientific knowledge on chemical bonds and stuff. **

**Also To SpitfireChick, Hope this answers your question. And to LadyFrederic thank you for the complement n my writing style and to j9162 this is a 2668 word chapter. So is it long enough for you cause i'm bone dry write now from exhaustion. And to everyone else THANK YOU for reviewing. It makes me feel good abut myself and tells me i should keep going. **

**Any way I don't own anything but the world... Oh i don't own the world, so i own nothing **

* * *

Whereabouts Unknown

Ch. 5 Confession

…Narrator…

Black Canary looked the scumbag in the eyes. He was still on the ground trying to recover from the punch the Flash just sent his way. His eye's showed realization as they shifted to both sides of his person. His hostage was taken and that left him with no protection from the two heroes' in front of him. That small feral smile she had on her face moments ago returned. Her hands griped the villain by the collar and forcefully threw him across the room.

"Get up and fight like a man." She said. Green Arrow took this moment to position an arrow on his bow, the sharp tip pointed at his chest. But before either hero could blink, Sportsmaster stood up, whipping out his weapon. A smirk appeared on his face, as he charged at the two heroes.

The bat made contact with Green Arrow's bow, as the hero blocked. Sportsmaster tried again without much success. Green Arrow blocked each swing that his opponent gave. When the two weapons were locked by the opposing forces of their holder, Black Canary stepped in.

She gave a swift punch to Sportsmaster's side, causing him to release the bat and free Green Arrow. He switched fighting styles as well. He lunged at Black Canary. She attempted to kick him but he moved out of the way. His fist hits her face. The punch has no effect on her. She hits him in the stomach. He Arms wrap around his midsection, the perfect distraction. She drops to the ground and sweeps his legs right out from under him. He jumps up from the floor, whipping out his knives.

Green Arrow shoots him with a foam arrow. The white foam surrounds the villain's body, but he breaks free and pounces toward Black Canary. As the man is flying through the air, Black Canary positions herself, takes a deep breath, and lets her vocal cords throw the man in the opposite direction. His limp body hits a wall knocking him unconscious.

Green Arrow rushes over, and places the hand cuffs on his wrist, pulling him up and dragging him outside to the police cars parked outside, ready to escort Sportsmaster to his jail cell.

_...Meanwhile …_

The Flash had little Willow in his arms, her bright shinny smile shining up at him. She showed no concern to the scene she was just saved from. It slightly concerned the hero, he had never saved a little kid before who was not scared of the incidence he saved them from, or one who seemed so indifferent to the fact they could have just died. She seemed to preoccupied with the fact that the Flash was taking her home, nothing else.

"Your cool." She said happily.

"Thank you." He said with equal happiness.

"You can run so fast. I wish I could run this fast. What else can you do?" she was very curious for a 6 year old.

"Well I can vibrate my molecules through walls, and I can think really fast, and I eat a LOT!" he finished with a giggle. The little girl in his arms giggled too.

"I eat a lot too!" she said with a smile. "How fast do you go?"

"Really fast."

She just smiled. As the two turned to corner onto her street, she spoke up again.

"You're the coolest hero ever."

And then they were at her little home in the safest part of Gotham middle class suburbs.

…Artemis…

Danny, my partner, was sitting next to me on the couch. His girlfriend, Sam, stood behind me in the kitchen making tea.

"Your daughter will be home before you know it." Danny said. His blue eyes stared at my face. All that stared back at him was blankness.

"Danny, my life is over. Besides my sister, I have nothing. If I lose my aster…" I found myself using the old word. It was hard not to.

"You'll get her back. The Justice League is even looking for her. You will get her back there is no-"

"Tea's ready." The Goth said, coming in from the kitchen. We both smiled softly at her. As she placed down the tea Danny continued.

"There is no way you won't get her back." He finished softly.

"Yeah well my life is still over." I got up and went to the window and a blur landed at the front of my entry way. I ran to the door and flung it open. My eyes popped out of my head as my feet sped down toward the scarlet speedster and my aster.

"Willow." I shouted. She jumped out of the hero's arms and into mine.

"Mommy. The Flash is sooooo cool." She said with a smile.

Danny appeared at the doorway.

"Danny" she shouted, but it kind of sounded like "daddy." And the flash must have thought so to due to the look on his face. And I need to talk to him… but as Barry.

I jumped into his arms, very un me like.

"Oh, Flash, how could I ever thank you for saving my daughter." I said so that anyone around me could hear.

"Come in an hour in your … other… identity. We need to talk." I whispered so only he could hear.

"Will do." He whispered back.

…Wally…

Black Canary walked into the cave. She wore a big smile as she looked at the group of people that gathered around her. Megan bounced over to her with a plate of cookies.

"So why are you here today, Canary?" She asked. I slowly made my way over there.

"Oh, just because I'm a hero, and wanted to shine my heroicness down onto my young pupils by having a training session today."

"That's not like you BC." Robin, now Nightwing, said. "Who did you stop?"

"Sportsmaster." That caught my attention.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"He kidnapped a little girl who…" She looked at me and smiled sheepishly for a second.

"Who?" Megan prodded

"Who was the daughter of a cop." She finished. It was clear she was hiding something by the look she was giving me, but before I could ask more, Megan spoke.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But there must have been a good reason." She stated then grabbed a cookie and walked towards the training room.

"He mentioned a meeting about something that would happen in a few days." Her voice faded off as she got farther away. It was clear to me what happed.

Sportsmaster wanted to live so he kidnapped some random girl and made sure to be put in jail so I couldn't kill him. 'Cause why else would he kidnap someone so low on the priority scale for the league? There is no other reason, at least I think so.

…Artemis…

I was putting Willow to bed while she went on and on about the flash being the greatest hero ever. She was talking about how cool he was and how fast he was and about how much he ate. I have no idea as to how he knew that, but it sure was true. Wally and Barry were so similar in so many ways it's mind blowing.

Mind blowing similarities aside, I finally got My Little Aster into bed and fast asleep. My eyes glanced over at the clock on her night side table, 7:30; of course he'd be late by over 2 hours. I knew he would be that's why I told him to come at 5. I sighed and walked into the living room and sat by the window, checking out the curtain every few minutes or so. By 8, a man in a tee shirt with the blond hair came jogging up the steps. I hopped up and opened the door before he could knock or ring the bell. With some velocity I pushed him on the porches swing and softly shut the door.

"Sorry I'm late I had-"

"Not an issue, I knew you'd be Barry that's why I told you to come in an hour. Because I knew it would took you three."

"Oh…" There was an awkward silence. He broke it first. (AN: OF COURSE HE'S A SPEEDSTER! THEY CAN'T STOP TALKING FOR MORE THAN 5 MIN IN THE PRESENTS OF A NOTHER BEING!)

"So is she Wally's" _That was blunt_, I thought.

"Um… Yeah she is." I turned away from him. "But don't you _dare_ tell him." My head snapped back towards him.

"But why not, he needs to know."

"No he doesn't it would kill him."

"What's killing him is the thought of you being dead!"

"He thinks I'm dead?"

"YES!"

"Shhhhh… You'll wake Willow." My finger taps my lips in the universal sign of silence. Another uncomfortable pause passed.

"So her name is Willow."

"Yeah, Willow Aster Crock. " My words come out kind of cracked.

"Very pretty. After he finds out are you going to change it to West?"

"He's not finding out so that won't be an issue. Now, will it Barry?"

"I think you should tell him. How would you like it if you found out you had a 6 year old and didn't know?"

"We'll I guess I just wouldn't tell him." He gave me a disapproving glare.

"Oh stop that, I didn't tell him for his own good. He should have a life, He always wanted to be the next Flash, go to school, go places… A child would have killed that dream. "

"_THAT_ is not true. I have a child who is three years older than Willow, and I'm still the Flash."

"Yes but your married."I retorted

"Yeah but who would know about Willow even if he wasn't married. It wouldn't matter. No one would know about her being the 'Flash's' daughter." He threw back at me.

"I would know. Willow would know. He would know. What if he got hurt, how would Willow deal, I would I. I just wanted to save his future, to save him." I gritted my teeth, holding back the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"You love him don't you?"

"Yes, I wanted him to be happy. That day… It wasn't suppose to have happened. We were arguing and then… then… Do I even need to finish?"

"She turned back to Barry, who was looking at her like the world was going to end if he heard any more about his nephew's sexual relations.

"Please don't." he said in between cracks. I gave him a small smirk.

"All right hot shot, I won't tell you that he put his-"

"LALALALALALALALALA" his fingers shot into his ears and his eyes shot closed. It was so funny. It made me happy to have a member of the Flash family here with me. They were all crazy.

"Okay Okay I'll Stop!" He popped his fingers out of his ears and gave me a toothy smile.

"So," I said, "if you think you can stay quiet want to come inside and talk its getting kind of cold."

"_I think I can_." He whispered.

We went inside and I made tea. (AN: I love tea.) He sat down on the sofa and turned toward me.

"So, how is Wally?" I asked over my shoulder the goofy smile still on my face.

"He's okay. He got this girlfriend who's a reporter." His words made that smile falter. My body turned toward him, that fake smile still plastered onto my face.

"Oh reporters I hate them, well not your wife she good. But it seems all these heroes love reporters. I really hate that one oh what's her name- Linda Park- she's just mean. She says all this stuff about Kid Flash, and you, that is just plain wrong- and rude too. None of it is true! I just don't like her." Just seeing her face on the National Morning broad cast makes me sick, if I were to see her in person I'd punch her in the face.

"Yeah well that's his girlfriend…" was the response he gave to my little rant. My mouth dropped.

"And he's dating her even though she hates his identity? What is wrong with him?"

"I think he just misses you."

"So he dates her. We are nothing alike- at all!"

"Exactly, she doesn't remind him of you. So he doesn't have to think of you that much."

"Oh." The water whistled behind me. I pulled it off the hot plate and pulled out two tea cups.

"Um, what kind of tea would you like, Chai or Earl Grey?"

"Chai, please." I poured the hot water into the cups with the tea bags inside, walked over to Barry and handed him one.

"Does he love her?" I asked softly while sipping the heated liquid.

"He says he does but I know he doesn't. I think you broke his heart."

"Well, Barry, I can't just jump back into his life and start where we left off. Plus, Willow would be so hurt and confused, I couldn't do that to any of us."

"Us? Are you really just afraid you'll get hurt Artemis." That stung a bit.

"I… I don't know… But I just don't want to risk hurting any of the ones I love. That would kill me." My words came out once more from behind grit teeth as I tried to hold back the tears.

"I think you should go see him." He was getting on my nerves.

"Barry I want to be done with this. I refuse to go. Refuse! And nothing you do or say will change that."

His blond hair covered his eyes. He placed the now empty cup of tea on the table and turned towards me.

"Artemis, how 'bout a compromise?" He had this smirk on his face that made me curios.

"Keep talking." I answered.

"What if I write a letter to Wally and put it in my safe box at the bank. I'd put it in my Will that he would get this letter in case I … of an emergency." His smirk faltered a bit. "But, if I don't die by the time Willow turns 18, you tell her who her father is and have to take her to him."

He paused for a second.

"Do we have a deal, because if we don't I'll go and tell him right now." He started to stand, so I pushed him down into the chair.

"This is not a compromise it is called black mail… And we have a deal." My words came out sharp.

"Mommy?" Willow came out of the shadows of the darkened hall way. Her sleeve rubbed against her eyes.

"Who is he?" It was then I took in my position on the older man. Neither of us realized it three seconds before but my hands where pushing against his shoulders my knee pushing against his hip. In training with Black Canary, we learned it was the best position to hold someone down, but to my daughter it looked like something else.

"A friend, Sweetie." I jumped off of him. "Let's go to bed okay." I gave her a small smile and put her back to bed where she slept soundly. By the time I came back to the living room, Barry was gone but a note was perched nicely against the tea cups.

_Artemis,_

_I wanted you to have the spare letter, _

_so you would know what Wally _

_may know some time in the near future._

_Let's hope not. Any way I copied it on a spare piece of paper. _

_Hope it meets your standers, if not Oh well._

_Anyway I may come by again._

_Until next time,_

_Barry Allen_

And like the note said, the duplicate letter to Wally was on the table next to the tea cups.

With the hectic day behind me and the slips of paper hidden safely in my closet, I went to bed to get ready for the next day to come.

* * *

**I'll Give cookies to anyone who Knows who Sam and Danny are, and what show they are from. *Hint Hint* It's one of my favorites *Hint Hint* **

**I'll start writing the next chapter later. I'll see you all next time.**

**Fee free to review or whatever. ( wow I sound indifferent) **

**Bye!**


	6. Uncovering the Truth Part 1

**Hi!**

**This is an update whoohoooo**

**Guess what i had 66 reviews for the past 5 chapters. that makes me happy cause I love multiples of 11 under three digits. So I just had to finish part one of this chapter. Next is part two then part three. After that the action will start. I'm an artist so i'm over joyed that fanfiction made an image manager. Tis makes my heart swell with a joy so great it threatens to burst.**

**Warning: I swore in this chapter that's why the story is T. i tend to do that a lot.**

**Once again it's night time and i should be sleeping but i wanted to put this up. So i did.**

**thanks for those who reviewed, liked, and Alerted. I think that would be 70 people who ALERTED! WOW!**

**Disclamer: i wish I owned. but i don't.**

**On with the story. :D **

* * *

Whereabouts Unknown

Ch. 6 Uncovering the Truth (Part 1)

…Narrator…

Eight Years have passed since Barry and Artemis had that conversation and the letter to Wally was composed. And many things changed for Artemis and Willow. For one, Jade stopped coming around. It was clear the villain still watched them from a distance, by letters and random amounts of money during hard times, but she would never come face to face with the pair.

And then they had Barry Allen coming around every month. He would hang around with Willow and do fun Fatherly figure stuff. He would go to her track meets and take her out to eat ice cream whenever he stopped by, even in January. He would have tea every month with the young mother as well, just like that first night. He really fit in with the little family.

And Artemis' professional life change some too. Instead of just being the cop in the GCPD, she became a detective in the Special Victims Unit. She was happy to find she was still partners with Danny. And Sam made her Maid of Honor at their wedding. She and Willow were welcome into their home as family as well, even with little Lilith running around.

And then there was Willow's sudden change in schooling. She went from the easy-to-kidnap-children-from public schools of Gotham to its most well guarded private ones. But only with the money from Jade and Barry was she able to get in. She made friends and became quiet the athlete, ran faster than any other girl in her grade. She became quiet the nerd, held the highest grade point average than any other kid in her school. And she became quiet the vacuum, she'd eat anything edible that was given to her, just like her dad. (But she didn't know that.) And even though she had no clue where her dad was, she was okay with that, Barry kind of filled that role, although he was more of an uncle than a father.

And as the 8 years passed by, Willow went through her school years and found herself; finally, entering high school, but the prestigious Gotham Academe was way too expensive for her mother to afford, even with the help of Barry and Jade, so she was forced to go to Gotham North. And she hated it there.

… Willow…

(AN: Oh my I'm breaking my pattern. Now you will read the perspectives of Willow, Artemis, Wally, AND Me! :D )

I hate it here. The building is older than my mom and the people here are all stupid. Well not all of them, but most. The teenagers care more about socializing and partying than they do about their studies. As a freshman I know more about chemical bonding than most seniors, and that's just sad. And the school is all crazy about the football and basketball team, there track and field team is so bad I wouldn't run in it even if they paid me.

But being here allowed me to find something out about my mom, she's pretty nifty with a bow and arrow. You see, my mom never talks about her life before me with anybody but Barry, so I never knew she went here at least for her freshman year. Heck, the only reason I found out about this was that I found this old picture of her shooting an arrow in this old display case. The caption under it said she won first place that year, and went down in the school's history as best "shot". When I confronted her about it, she just blew it off as nothing special and gave me the ribbon. SHE MAKES NO SENSE!

…Narrator…

Willow was in the middle of her first quarter of her freshmen year, when she met a man by the name of Dick Grayson. Actually, to be more exact, she just saw him sitting in the back of her Chemistry class taking notes. She never went up to him, never asked his name, never told him hers, never paid much mind to him at all during the duration of the double period chemistry class; she truly just though he was taking notes on the teacher. Willow's class was horrible, disrespectful, and, well, stupid. The thought that the poor 1st year teacher had to deal with idiot students and was being tested on her control of the class made the small girl's heart swell up in pity. So she tried her best to help the woman out.

She sat still and followed directions. When the woman told the class to start working on a lab with their partners, she paired up right away and did all the work the other girl refused to do. All the while forgetting the man was even there watching the class and the teacher. Willow got swept up in the joy of combining chemicals and doing the lab, during such experiments she forgot that anyone else was even there in the room. Without any help, Willow was easily the first one done with the lab, cleaned up and seated again in the front of the room. But no one ever seemed to pay much mind to her speed, no one but the man in the back of the room, that is.

Dick Grayson un-perched himself from his seat safely in the back, and made his way to the red head in the front of the room. He cleared his throat to retrieve her attention. Her long red braid swung over her shoulder, her pale freckled face turned fully toward him. He sucked in a sharp breath. Her gray eyes met his, the eyes he knew so well, the eyes he believed were lost to the world, but it was clear, now, that they weren't.

Dick refocused. "Hello, my name is Dick Grayson; I'm here to bestow a Grayson Scholarship to one of the lucky students who attend this school, so, that they could instead attend the private school, Gotham Academy, over on the other side of town. It would be full tuition of course. Would you like it?" He finished his little ramble.

"What?" She asked

"Here let's start over. Hi I'm Dick Grayson. And you are?"

"Willow Aster Crock, nice to meet you sir." She responded coolly. He paused again.

"Did you say Aster?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, it's a flower that grows in autumn, but my mom says it's a made up word an old friend of hers made up a while ago. She said it was kind of for him that my middle name is Aster." He blinked a few times at her before continuing.

"Did you say your last name was Crock? Your mom wouldn't happen to be Artemis Crock, would she?" He just couldn't help but ask. She had her eyes had her kind of hair, just red, she even had the same attitude as the long lost archer from his past.

"Yeah, wow, how would wealthy socialite playboy billionaire Dick Grayson know my mom? I mean she's a cop, not a party animal hooker?" Willow's hands shot up to her mouth when the words came speeding out from her lips. She tried to keep a formal tone with the man who just seconds before confessed his true nature of his visit to the too old for words Gotham North, not to mention his name. He took no time in replying, with a smirk on his face.

"Yep, just like Arty," then a laugh. "We went to school together at Gotham Academy, and we were also on the same team." It was his turn to fear, he didn't mean to say that to her. _What if someone over heard that? _He thought.

"Oh like track and field team coo-, wait my mom went to Gotham Academy. What THE FU**CK** **MOM**!" She looked at the man in fear, but that embarrassed look on her face turned into a smile when she saw him laughing like crazy in front of her.

"OH, man you are just like Artemis, AND Wally. It's like someone took the two of them and made yo- **HOLY SHIT**!

"MR. GRAYSON, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SWEARNING IN THIS ROOM WHILE CLASS IS IN SESSION. YOU MUST LEAVE!" the teacher said.

"Um, Willow I'll talk to you later." He whispered before he rushed out of the room.

Now two things had surprised Willow. 1: she did not get in trouble at all for dropping the f bomb all over the place, and 2: she had just become friends with a wealthy socialite playboy billionaire by the name of Dick Grayson, and she was going to talk with him later.

To sum up both events, one word came to her mind:

_COOL!_

…Narrator again…

By the time that Willow and Dick talked again, (later that night) Dick had hunted down Artemis at the local police station, confronted her on the issue of Willow's origins, and hugged her so hard that her arms felt like they were going to fall off. He also made one thing very clear; Willow would go to Gotham Academy no matter what.

Artemis also made a few things, Wally was not to know she or Willow existed, and Willow was not to know about Wally. Then she made one other thing certain too, Dick Grayson was to stay in Willows life, and hers. It was hard living without her team, her family, and having the once boy wonder, now a solo vigilantly by the name of Nightwing, in her life somewhat filled the gap left in her heart made by the separation. And to Artemis great joy, he willingly agreed, with the exception that "Nightwing" would not be introduced to the little red headed freshman. They were both happy to comply with that term.

So Artemis, reintroduced Dick to Willow, they hung out had dinner, spent time together. Willow made fun of Dick's name; Dick made fun of her hair color. By the end of the night, all three were happily laughing alongside one another about each one's insecurities. Dick started calling Willow "Ginger" or Aster, and Willow started calling Dick "Uncle Dick Face" which caused evil glares from her mother, and a simple shortening of the name to "Uncle Dick" He was happy to hear her welcome him so easily. More like Wally than Artemis, that's for shore.

But that's the sad thing; Dick kept comparing her attributes to either Wally or Artemis. And he for sure didn't like it. He had this need to point it out to her. "Oh you sound just like your dad," He'd want to say, but he couldn't. And that nearly killed him.

… 1 month later…

Willow walked up the steps of the private fancy educational learning facility otherwise known as Gotham Academy. Just being on the steps of the building made the world seem better. She ran up to one of her old friends, Eliza Brown, and started he normal conversation. Then she remembered something, stopped turned around and waved at the limo behind her. Dick's head popped out of the window.

"DON'T WASTE MY MONEY GINGER" he shouted. A smirk appeared on her face.

"LOVE YOU TO DICK FACE! PICK ME UP AT 4I HAVE AFTER SCHOOL ACTIVITES" and with that she hooked her arm around Eliza's and skipped into the building.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hoped you liked it and want to review. or favorite, or alter ****or**

** ALL OF THE ABOVE!**

**Thank you again and hopefully see you soon. :D**

**DxS **


	7. Natural Causes

**I HATE COMPUTERS!**

**I just typed up this chapter and went to save i and then i deleted what i save and now i have to rewrite it GOSH DANDY IT!**

**( I wish not to disgrace anything so yeah here it goes again.)**

**By the way this is just a back ground chapter for why you will never see Paula Again... In this story.**

**so carrying on. **  
**Disclamer: I own nothing but the words formed and strung together by the thoughts i myself created ... with my mind...**

**yeah **

**any way Tis the story.**

* * *

Whereabouts Unknown

Ch. 7 Natural Causes

...Artemis...

I remember A few things about that day. For one thing Willow was five. The other is how I found her.

I remember walking down the Gotham City street looking up at the gray sky. The air was clear like after a long hard rain. I step through puddles with my rain boots enjoying this short time of healthy air. I got to the apartment building and found the door open. The manager yelled at me as i tried to close it.

"For once the air is clean! And you want to lock it out?!" I laughed a bit and left it open. I stepped towards the empty elevator and pressed the button for the 5th floor. I exited and walked towards my mother's front door, my hand pushing into my pocket to retrieve my was no need for that, though. The door was open.

"Ma?" I called out to her. She was nowhere to be found in the front few rooms. I walked towards my old bed room.

"Mom?" Still no response. I ran to her room, Pushed the door open and screamed.

"MOTHER!" I jumped towards her body. It was cold, like it had been there for awhile. Her limp hand stretched out towards the phone on her night stand. Just out of her reach.

I grabbed her, held her towards me.

"Oh mama, you said you wouldn't leave me." She was part of a long line - now - of people i would never see again.

I don't remember crying but I must have. I lost time and tears. My lungs filled with pollution and my soaked skin became contaminated with the dirty air.

"Mother, I have to go call for help now. They'll take good care of you. I promise."

She never did respond.

...Jade...

I remember holding Arty. she shivered into me as our mother was lowered into the ground. I remember she chose the words on the grave stone. It took her a while to choose them.

_Good Person, _

_Loving Mother, _

_A Strong Woman._

There where never truer words spoken.

...Willow...

I only remember a few things about my grandmother. I remember her soft voice and her broken English, the way it calmed me down. I remember the thin fingers that made delicious food or the feeling of them running through my hair. I remember the tingles i felt when she did my hair, and the smiles it brought. I remember her chair. I remember when she would set me on her lap and roll me around her apartment. I remember these warm memories because I can no longer remember her face.

* * *

**My anger has not faded! But it's okay this may have been a better chapter any way.**

**So Paula Died... of natural causes or so the official report said. I will miss her. T~T**

**She was a good character. **

**Well that was back ground. **

**Hope you don't mind. The next chapter will be up soon! Yeah **

**Also now blame my old computer for the lack of updating :D **

**Alright Bye! **

**(P.S. Like review update whatever it's called now! I appreciated any positive feed back)**


	8. Uncovering the Truth Part 2

**HEY Y'ALL**

**new chapter wooohooo**

**I wish to go on a little rant here involving ****McDonald's**

**There happy meal toys to be more exact. You see a while back when they where selling the happy meal toys with young justice characters I really wanted a Wally skate board so i went with a friend and bought a boys happy meal. the guy who gave it to mean after calling out the order laughed at mean and said "You little babe" Instead of punching the jerks lights out I opened the meal and found the object of my desire, A KID FUCKING FLASH SKATE BOARD! then i jumped around like a two year old and stuck my tongue out at the manager who was the jerk. Now that i look back on the event I am very very pissed off because They had not one of the female members on the back of the skate boards! Like if i got an Artemis skate board and a Wally Skate board Holy Crap I'd Die LIKE DIE! but no they be sexist against the woman! **

**yeah well that's my rant**

**Me own nothing but words and stuff**

* * *

Whereabouts Unknown

Ch.8 Uncovering the Truth (Part 2)

…Willow…

The wind rushed through my hair and the sun barely had a chance to stain the golden lock copper. I love this feeling of the wind rushing through my hair, smacking my face. I felt like I was hitting a wall when the slight dull pain set into my knees. I loved that too. What I loved most was the feeling of pushing pasted it all, turning the world around me into a nothing-less blur.

"One more lap Willow!" Coach shouted. I didn't even look at him as I passed. I heard the loud sounds of Eliza cheering me on. The soft sound of Jake whistling at me brought a light hue of red to my cheeks.

"_Gosh he's cute," _I thought I mean. He really was one of the cutest boys in Gotham Academy. And the fact he was one of my friends didn't help my feelings about him. Before I knew it the coach was calling time.

"Four minutes 17 seconds. Willow you sure are fast," I smiled up at the older man in front of me.

"Are you even tired?" Eliza asked, walking towards me, "I mean none of the boys are even finished with their mile times yet. AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN GASPING!"

"Well she's just fast." Jake answered for me even, adding in a wink. The heat rushed up to my face as I tried to hide it with my hair.

"Time: five minute eight seconds. Very nice, Tim." Coach said from behind me. Tim Drake popped his small freshman head onto my shoulder, gasping for oxygen.

"How, Crock? How do you do it?" he begged. Eliza giggled. Jake just smirked.

"It's just gym class. It really doesn't matter," I replied, pushing the bird-brain off me.

"Crock – Drake, go change!" Couch shouted. We willingly complied with our teacher and rushed off into the locker rooms. Although Eliza didn't have to follow me in there - she did.

"So… Jake," she started.

"Don't even," I finished, "There is nothing there. He definitely doesn't like me, so just leave it alone."

"Oh come on Willow, he was just flirting with you. How can you be so blind?!" She said throwing her hands up into the air. I chose to change the subject.

"So, Eliza, why are you in here watching me change like a pervert? It's not like you have my gym class." She threw me a smirk.

"Jerk! We have the same class next period and I had lunch and I wanted to talk to my best friend - you don't have to be mean about it." With a huff she turned around and crossed her arms. I was fully dressed and ready to go so I slipped my arm around hers and pulled her towards the door. We went up the stairs and ran into Tim and Jake who also had the same next class.

"To history?" Jake asked. We walked down the hallway together and chatted a bit until the bell range. As we entered the class room Miss. Blue handed us a packet.

"Go take your seats," she instructed.

I sat down at my desk pulled out a pencil and glanced down at the page before me.

"Oh my god," I leaned towards Eliza, "DO YOU SEE THIS!" I squeal into her ear.

She looked at the packet, her jaw dropped.

"Oh god," she moaned "If you flip out at me I will smack you."

"Your threats mean nothing to me." I proceeded to fan-girl over the assignment.

The room began to fill and Miss Blue began to address the class.

"Now class, as some have noticed," she meant me, "We are doing a research essay on a super hero. Each person will choose a hero – a real hero, Frank – and then we will present said hero to the class. We will draw names from my fancy hat and whoever is called can pick the hero they want."

I needed to pick the Flash! He was my hero! I probably knew more about him than any other civilian. I probably knew everything about him but his secret identity! I NEEDED TO BE DRAWN FIRST!

I wasn't. If My memory serves I was like the sixth person, but I got the Flash! Tim got Nightwing (even though he was the second person and Batman was still available). Eliza chose Black Canary (who I actually like a lot). And Jake chose Superman (he was the first called). Then for the rest of class he flirted with the girls around him about how much he was like the hero.

"Yeah, I'm not just attractive like him, I'm also just as strong. Right Willow?" he asked me turning his head towards me and grinning.

"Ha! If having the strength of a twig is strong!" I glared. He just blew it off.

"Playboy." I whispered to myself.

"Oh Willow can I come over to your house and look at some of your articles on Nightwing?"

"What?! Why would I have articles on that douche bag?" I snapped at Tim. He just brushed it off.

"Well you have some on the history of the Flash and his friendship with Nightwing. Don't you."

"Oh crap your right! Sorry Tim. Yeah like when he was Robin – and nice." This caused a whole long argument to erupt between the two of us that then ended in him having to by me lunch.

…Later…

Uncle Dick Face came to get me and Tiny Tim… (AN: **I have a friend name Tim who is much larger than me in height but I call him Tiny Tim and he throws me into a wall... I'll love you if you get why… She does the same with this Tim. But he doesn't throw her into walls.)**

Really he came to get me and force Tim to walk the block home (Wayne Manor) but I tell him Tim was coming home with me, and he finally gave in to the ride.

To my surprise, my mother was home sitting on the coach drinking tea.

"Willow your home! Good your home… with Tim?" Her eyebrow stretched up in a quizzical look.

"Hi Artemis. I'm here to get some info for my hero research paper."

"Oh well… good! You can help Willow do her chores from the weekend she put off."

I felt my face drop as I realized what she meant.

"DO I have to clean the attic now!"

"Yes." She stated then walked away towards her room.

"Oh and one more thing. Next week I'm taking off of work so that over vacation we can hang out at the amusement park or something… But you gotta clean the attic first." Then she shut the door.

"My mother is so mean-ish… did she say amusement park?" I shouted towards her door.

"Hey maybe while where up there in the attic we'll find some only hero stuff we can use in our papers."

…Narrator…

**(AN: Sorry for those who dislike the shift to First to third then back again. I can't help it!)**

And boy did they find out a lot….

* * *

**A Cliff for my bif**

**and by bif i mean you **

**So there will maybe be to or one more part of Uncovering the truth **

**Yeah!**

**But sadly the story isn't even close to being done :C This will take longer than i thought oh boy...**

**anywho review alert like favorite enjoy **


End file.
